


Хвост

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Banter, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Что вышло из того, что Куджа решился пройтись по Александрии в одних стрингах.





	Хвост

**Author's Note:**

> Автор любит пушистые жопы. Мимими.

Вокруг бушевала битва. Каждую секунду слышался лязг мечей и чьи-то предсмертные вопли. Во всей этой вакханалии взгляд Зидана уцепился за единственную и неповторимую яркую фигуру, вышедшую на поле брани.  
Куджа шел по земле Александрии, как по подиуму - важно, с достоинством, покачивая бедрами. На которых, кроме кожаных стрингов, не было больше ничего. Зидан уставился на его задницу и разглядел очень пушистый хвост, прикрывающий как минимум ее треть. Хвост покачивался в такт движениям, гипнотизируя и завлекая. Геном забыл о битве, забыл обо всем - мир для него в этот момент сузился до одного только Куджи и его хвоста.  
Атакованный психически и оттого с легкостью побежденный, Зидан был взят в плен, в котором мечтал оказаться с той самой секунды, как узрел это волшебное явление Куджи Александрии. Его затащили в роскошный замок и кинули на кровать с балдахином, сочтя подходящим для плотских утех. Лишенный почти ничего не прикрывающих стрингов, маг лежал перед ним открытый и доступный, сексуальный более, чем сотня девушек.  
Зидан пробежался взглядом по его заднице, по розоватой ложбинке, чуть выше... И залип на пушистый хвост. Перламутровый, идеально вычесанный и ухоженный. Он мог поклясться, что ни разу в жизни не видел такого прекрасного хвоста.  
\- Зидан! - нетерпеливо окликнул Куджа, вертя перед ним попой. - Ну ты будешь меня трахать или нет, а?  
\- Да, извини, - задумчиво пробормотал геном.  
Хвост болтался из стороны в сторону, выдавая нетерпение. Зидан сглотнул и подался вперед, зарываясь лицом в пушистую шерстку. Он гладил хвост, тискал, мял, терся об него.  
Куджа - рассерженный и неудовлетворенный - лежал, никак ему не препятствуя, и дулся.  
\- Хвостов что ли никогда не видел, - бормотал он сердито. - Глупая макака.  
Зидану, впрочем, было не до угрюмого брата. Он восторженно тискал хвост.


End file.
